<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Got Cheated On :) by 13ineedpills13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279045">I Got Cheated On :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13'>13ineedpills13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Coffee, Gen, Loss of Trust, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Pride, Reader-Insert, Temptation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which your girlfriend back in the human world cheats on you, and Lucifer decides to help you out a little.</p><p>Reader is male.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Got Cheated On :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are your plans for valentines day, darling?" Asmodeus' happy and sing-song voice echoes in the huge dining room as you all ate together during breakfast. It was still early, you all had around two hours before your first class since the proffesor's wife had learned that he was cheating on her, so their house was a huge mess at the moment. It all worked out in your favour though. As a young man with a degree from a stupid major in collage (which it was a degree you usually wiped your a ass with since you couldn't find a proper job with it), you were sick of school and wanted nothing to do with it. Staring into the plate of strange shit on your plate with a half dead expression, you look up at him. You had no idea why you woke up early when your class was two hours later and you looked miserable with your blood shot eyes. </p><p>"...I'm going to shit on all the chocolate everyone gets this year. Or shoot up the nearest valentines day chocolate section in the cafeteria, I'll decide on the way." You say with a cynical smile as Beelzebub puts his pudding (yes, apparently eating pudding during breakfast was a normal thing) down with an unpleasant, sad expression. While Mammon and Leviathan laughs at thw disgusting joke, Lucifer and Satan just sigh and stares at you. Asmodeus, on the other hand, was stunned in silence.</p><p>"Don't make jokes like that." Lucifer warns with a dark expression that doesn't really hold an effect on you anymore. You just stick out your tongue and stuff your mouth with some tarantula legs. "...Well, the reason why I hate valentines day so much is actually because of something that recently happened. I don't know if you want to hear it tho."</p><p>"Hm? Is it something juicy?~" Asmodeus chimes in immedietly and you stare at him with a blank expression, though you laugh when Belphegor, who was sleeping on the table up until now, touches the tip of your nose. You elbow his ribcage with a reasonable strength, knowing it won't hurt him and then turn back to the others. "I am curious." Satan says and others agree with him, so you lean forwards and get in position to start your oh-so-wonderful tale of love and betrayal.</p><p>"...Well, I had a girlfriend back in the human realm. She's like the Simeon of the group, pretty fucking hot and beautiful with a great personality. She worked in the clothing store I worked at, I was her senior. We talked and hanged out for about a year before we started going out 3 years ago." You smirk a little, remembering the wonderful memories you had with her. Her long hair, tall frame, lips that felt very soft agganist yours, the genuine smile she showed you whenever you gave her a gift or a welcoming hug, the nights you spent cuddling while watching your favorite show... She was basically over at your apartment 24/7.</p><p>"I... Loved her. Very much. She was patient with me, supported me whenever I fucked up at work or my social life. Stuff a basic human with common sense does with their partner. It wasn't like I was rich or had a huge dick, or a loveable personality in general, but she still sticked around. We used to go and drink, party, read books, solve puzzles, cover each other's shifts, other stuff I would rather not talk about in the breakfast table we are in..." You smile at the scoff Leviathan lets out at that, eyes twinkling with his sin. Mammon on the other hand, looked hurt. Rest of the brothers were either surprised or had a straight expression. </p><p>"That's why I asked permission from Diavolo to go back to my home every Sunday. I met her at her apartment and hanged out outside. Shit like that. Until last week. The big part is coming, don't pull your finger out of your asshole yet." You wink and cross your arms, then lean back on your chair, putting your one leg over the other. Straightening your back and puffing your chest up with pride and get a suspicious look form Lucifer, then you speak.</p><p>"I found her fucking my brother in my apartment." </p><p>The previous chatter in the room and the clunking sounds of the plates and cutlery stops for a moment at your words. You couldn't help but avert your eyes from everyone, and let your shoulders sink, getting into a weird hunched posture with your arms still crossed. You look on your lap, still smiling. But this time, it wasn't a happy or sarcastic one. "...Your boy took one out for the team. Don't worry about your relationships failing anytime soon..." You say with a voice that falters as it goes by, letting the awkward silence take over the room once more.</p><p>You feel Belphegor's arm on your shoulder, gripping it with pity. You look up at him with the same blank face, this time not giving away to your urge to laugh. You weren't in he mood anymore. He opens his mouth to say something, but you look up at the huge ceiling and the ugly chandelier there before he has a chance to say it. Ignoring the black and green spots that formed in your vision as the result of staring at a direct source of light.</p><p>"...All the money I paid to her clothing and gifts, the loan I took to help her dying mother in the hospital. The feelings and the time I spent on her, I..." You sigh and close your eyes, not wanting to see the gaze of everyone else in the room. "...I wasted my teenage years on her. That  slut has been sleeping around with my cousins, and even my ticking brother. If it weren't for the fact that I had to visit there on a Saturday instead of Sunday, I would've never found out."</p><p>"That woman will face torture for eternity, down in the treachery circle of hell." Lucifer says with a flat tone, and sipped his coffee. "She broke a relationship with many years of trust and intimacy. She betrayed you... We'll see her in sixty years."</p><p>"Isn't that the place where you rule over?" You ask, frowning a bit. "Well, whatever. She can go and die in a ditch for all I care."</p><p>---</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Lucifer asks you a couple days after, in the middle of the night. Devildom had entered the Valentines day approximately 2 hours ago, and you just couldn't sleep. Your eyes burned from the lack of sleep you had, and all you could see was the disgusting image of your brother sticking his dick into the girl you planned on marrying a couple years later. Your trust had been broken, and all you could think about was why it happened in the first place. Were you simply not good enough for her, or was there truly something wrong with her? Was your love nothing but a toy to her all these years? Was she just playing around with you? </p><p>You were never the type to break down easily. Whatever the problem was, you either sucked it up and forgot about it or completely ignore it. You wouldn't throw a tantrum and cry. Either jerk off or just drink. Maybe nag at a couple people or make overly disgusting jokes about it. But this time? It wasn't as simple as that. You genuinely felt hurt by it, and cringed at yourself for even believing that you could be loved like that. </p><p>Putting one hand on your forehead and rubbing your head, you put down the mug of hot coffee down on the counter. You look up at the older man in front of you without lifting your head up, as if ridiculing him for even asking that question, and lower your gaze again. You mumble something and shake your head slowly for a brief moment, showing a unique way of annoyence at him. "Past." You finally say, looking over at the pictures and magnets on the fridge next to you.</p><p>"Is it her?" The fallen angel asks again, determined to get your attention.</p><p>"You caught me, Sherlock." You give him an half-assed fake smile, and bring the cup into your lips to take a long sip. The instant coffee you got from the human realm, mixed with the milk and one spoonful of sugar, tasted sweet and soft on your tongue.  It burnt the tip of your tongue slightly, but you didn't mind it. "...I couldn't find any booze, so I settled with coffee instead."</p><p>"You cannot drink on a school night." Lucifer presses in one more time, his voice getting an angry tone with each passing word.</p><p>"And who says that? Diavolo? You? <i>Common sense</i>? Lucifer, the woman I wanted to spent my entire life with is fucking my brother right this instant, I just got a <b>fucking photo</b> from her." You raise your voice a little in protest at this jack ass behaviour he was displaying, raising up your phone to show the nudes you got to show your frustration while speaking. Your frown deepens, emphasising on your emotions more than you expected.</p><p>"... Let <i>me</i> feel pathetic and sad for a while and get <i>your</i> pride outta <i>my</i> face. Now, good night. Shoo."</p><p>Lucifer stays stunned for a moment at your mini outburst, but it was expected. He had his trust broken many times. His vulnerable side has been taken advantage many times. But seeing you getting crushed because of a lowly human you called your "darling" up until a week ago, physically hurt him. He fed off of the pride of humans, demons and angels. And when he saw someone he cared about is in a humiliated, broken state like this, he hated it. He hated humility, fucking despised it. And he wasn't going to have any of it in this house.</p><p>(That was his way of thinking "Human's girlfriend bad, human sad =&gt; me should help, me should comfort", essentially.)</p><p>"...You live with the most powerful powerful demons of all realms, and you have two of them under your control already. Why are you letting the actions of a woman like her get to you? You are humiliating yourself." He crosses his arms in a stubborn fashion, not stepping down. If you wanted an arguement, he was going to be the bigger person and reason with you. Just like he had to be.</p><p>"You are thousands of years old. How hard is it for you to understand that a serious relationship kills you inside when the other party betrays you?" You ask quietly and calmly, not wanting to wake up anyone. But it was obvious you were angry. The tired voice came out raspy and miserable, as if you were sick of being alive.</p><p>"It's not as easy as saying "Just don't think of it" or "She's not worth it". I spent my best years with her. Yet, look at me, getting a fat cumshot on my face as a result." After your small rant, you start to chuckle quietly, and put yoy hands over your face again, this time swallowing shallowly before speaking. "Hahaha... Hah... I can't believe this. I really can't... Just how could she even do <i>that?</i> What was even the point? She literally used me and then threw me away the moment I left. Damn, I wish I never came here. My relationship fucking fell apart..."</p><p>"Would you rather go on with your relationship without knowing she was being unfaithful then?" Lucifer takes a seat next to you, putting his arm on the table and leaning on it slightly. "It would've came out sooner or later. You being here just triggered it, it is not our fault that your relationship was sinking to begin with."</p><p>"...I hate it when you point out the obvious truth I'm trying to ignore. Are you just here to send me to bed so I won't be late tomorrow to not magically stain your precious program, or do you actually want to help and make the situation better? Tell me that first."</p><p>"Not everything about my actions towards you is about the program, and I mean that." He says, frowning. "Can't I have a normal relationship with you without you constantly reminding it?" </p><p>"You literally told me my death would be an inconvenience to the program and the amount of paperwork would be tiresome. How the fuck am I supposed to take you seriously and believe you are being genuine, when you're acting like a British octogenarian that's overly obsessed with the royal family to the point you're neglecting your fucking children and have life sized paper cut outs of them in your room?" You were out of breath by the time you finished speaking, and put a hand over your chest, staring at him with wide, tear filled eyes. </p><p>"As much as I like your creative insults and your ability to pull them out of nowhere at the weirdest times, you are being unreasonable and acting like a child. Did you leave your brain on the doorstep when you entered to a relationship with her? Ignoring the truth won't do you any good." He says coolly, and doesn't leave your gaze as he pulls the empty mug away from you, leaving your hand awkwardly. </p><p>Yeah, the "me should help, me should comfort" path was going in a slide at top speed towards a pool of bird shit, he knew that. But for one) he wasn't close with you enough to rub your back and have a beer or two with you, and two) if you were a young teenager, maybe he could give you a piece of advice you calm your hormones down or something. But you were a grown ass man, around the same height and looked about to be the same age as him. You just didn't use your brain in the way that made sense. </p><p>"...It will go away. Once you take revenge." He finally says something that mildly calms you down. You stare at him, your lips parted in a small "o".</p><p>"Are you trying to tempt me?" </p><p>"Who knows? But I believe she does deserve to feel some form of... unpleasant feelings." The small twinkle of fire behind the oldest's eyes were alarming, and you once again realized that he was a creature of chaos, masked as a sophisticated figure. His name weighs down on the air, not just a goofy make he had taken in after falling from grace. He was Lucifer. A man who betrayed his creator Father and suffered with his sin, pride, as an eternal punishment. A man who swore to led the human race to the wrong path, a man with a name that is damned all around the human world, despised by 7 Billion people. Whether he is known as Lucifer, Satan, Şeytan, and many other names.</p><p>You knew that it was a bad idea to listen to a demon, but you were pretty god damn intrigued. Yes, he successfully tempted you and feed your pride just a little bit, and this was going to end with a disaster either way, but it was going to be <i>fun</i>. </p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>